Attack On Titan Love
by NatashaGhibli
Summary: These will be One-shot drabbles on MikasaxLevi and ErenxMikasa Hope you like it! Read and Review!


Hi, My name is Natasha i will be posting every couple of days a new Drabble on mainly on MikasaxLevi but i might do ErenxMikasa as well i still am thinking about it but i will only keep writing more chapters if you review asking me to keep writing more. Please read and review!

Mikasas POV

We won. Humanity won. We actually won the biggest threat to the world Titans everything is fine know we can live in peace. I still remember me and levi taking down the last of them slicing through the flesh of the last titans on this earth. I still remember clearly how happy and excited i was once i killed the last one of the giant ugly the second day of our victory against the titans. Everyone didn't bother waking up on time since we did not need to train anymore but i had already woken up on time and gotten ready out of when i got to the mess hall and no one was there the victory struck me i shook my head and walked back to my room to take off some layers.I started walking of randomly until i got back to the mess hall and saw one person sitting in the middle of the mess hall drinking tea while reading a book Levi. I walk closer and closer his eyes still glued to the book he is reading i wonder if he will notice me? just as i was about to poke him he said...

" Do you need something Ackerman?" Said Levi in his usual bored tone.

I quickly give a salute out of respect and answered "No shorty i was just wondering what you were doing?".

"What does it look like I'm doing Ackerman?" Levi replied ignoring the shorty part touring his eyes from the book to look at her she was wearing a brown dress which stunned him because he has never seen Mikasa in a dress more or less anything that was not there uniform.

"Well reading but what? I've never seen the corpal reading your usually signing papers or training but not reading" i replied.

"Well i don't have to sign papers anymore now that the bastards are gone you brat" Levi answered while rolling his eyes at the stupid question.

"Well since none of the squad are going to wake up any time soon would you like to go to town with me?" she quickly added "Don't take this personally i just don't have anyone else to go with" she said with a strait face. Levi quickly looks up at her and says

"What did you ask?" with a slightly surprised face which shocked Mikasa to see emotion on his face.

"I asked would you like to go to town with me?" she repeated.

"You really want to go with me the person you hate to the bone" said Levi.

"Well i don't really hate you..." She trailed off "Well do you want to go or not" She yelled.

"Fine whatever nothing else better to do and they are not waking up soon anyways you brat" Levi said while getting up and putting his book on the table.

"well lets go you were the one that wanted to go" Levi said while rolling his eyes.

i simply nod and walk up to him to walk side by side down the the exit of the HQ we start walking aimlessly in silence. But it wasn't acward silence it was comfortably silence i would never admit it to anyone but i kinda liked his company it wasn't over powering like with Eren or Sasha. But she would not admit that to anyone not even Eren. I glanced to the side to look at Levi he was just looking ahead. I observed he was wearing brown pants and a white collared shirt after so many years of knowing him she finally realized how handsome he was... She quickly turned her head the other way thinking how could i say that even though it was in my head ugh i hope I'm not blushing.

Levis POV

i turn my head to the side to glance at Mikasa to see if she is i look at her more clearly i observe how much she has grown from when they first met. How beautiful she looks in her new clothes i mean i knew she was beautiful from the start but know her hair has grown and she looks more mature and grown up. I turn my head to look forward again and think maybe we should head back it has been an hour of walking aimlessly

"We should Probably make our way back to the HQ i bet everyone is already awake" i turn my head to listen to her reply.

"One second were almost at the place i wanted to show you" she replies.

"Were are you taking me brat?" i ask because i thought we were walking were ever our feet took us but i guess not.

"You will see" She says and walks forwards while humming a tune i stop to admire the image Beautiful ,fuck i think i have fallen for her in one hour that brat she turns around and nodes her head the other direction silently tell me this way. i follow after her and when i catch up she says

"Close your eyes" Mikasa says i glare at her telling her through our eyes not a chance.

"Please" she says with her own glare i finally give in and shut my eyes she takes my hand i can already feel my heart race at her touch she pulls me with her after about a minute we stoped i ask

"Can i open my eyes know you brat?"i ask she relies with a quiet "Yes" which i can barley hear but i catch her small voice i slowly open my eyes i see a tea shop my eyes widen at the fact that she walked with me for an hour just to show me a tea shop with teas. I look at her she turns away to hide her blush i sign i squeeze her hand and pull her into the shop. I look at every tea with awe This is the biggest tea shop i have ever seen in my life i silently shift my gaze to MIkasa and she is staring at everything in curiosity i turn around and say

"Pick one you brat and will buy it, we at least deserve that for all the shit we have been through and that we have made this victory possible" I say.

She stares at the teas contently and says "Im still looking" she answers.

She pulls my hand along with her too see all the other teas in the shop since it is pretty big for a tea shop. As we pass all the teas she finally stops to look at one strawberry flavour who would have thought MIkasa would want strawberry tea. I reach my unoccupied hand and grab the box she turns to look at me and says quietly that only the closes person could hear "Thank you" she mumbles. I look at her in astonish i shake my head and pull her hand along to find the tea i was looking for lemon, I haven't had this one for ages i pick it up and quickly tell Mikasa to wait outside while i purchase our products.

Mikasas POV

I walk out of the shop and wait for Levi to finish purchasing our teas. While i wait i cant help but think about how warm his hands were in mine and how they fit perfectly like there were meant to be. I slowly feel the blush rising up my cheeks and shake my head to get the thought out of my head. I wait for a couple minutes for him to finish and he walks out with a bag and stairs at meand then at my hand like asking through his eyes if he can hold it again Maybe he liked it like i did? I answer his question by nodding my head. He slowly reaches for my hand and firmly but gently grasps my hand he stairs into my eyes like he is trying to find something but i snap out of it and start pulling him throughout the roads once again. Like the time when we were walking before to get here they were walking in comfortable silence like we like it and just listen to the wind and the villagers talking happily amongst them selfs. I sign in content this was how it was suppose to be we were never suppose to worry about the titans they were never suppose to be alive in this world this is how it should be.

An hour later.

We finally made it back to the HQ its about noon by now and everyone should be awake by now i look at Levi then to our hands i expected him to let go five minute before we got to the HQ but even now that we are walking thought the HQ were anyone can see us he still decides to hold my hand. I smile incide thinking he does not care what others think he breaks me out of my thoughts by saying

"Would you like to accompany me to make this tea?" he asks.

He's being nice for once "Okay" i reply is that a good answer? or should i extended my answer no no no i cant be thinking this right know. He starts pulling me to the kitchen and the only way to get there is to go through the mess hall. From were we walk right know i can already hear them i think to myself is he even considering letting go of my hand through the mess hall? i sign probably not. We reach the door to the mess hall and i feel him falter in his steps as he stops at the door he finally reaches for the door and swiftly opens it as expected all the heads turn our way. Being Levi, he ignored them and kept walking towards our destination every head followed our hands. I look there way and give them a glare i find Eren having his mouth agape and a shocked face on with the rest of the squad as well. We finally enter the kitchen and head to the sink to heat up the water.

"While that heats up mind telling me why you made me walk for an hour just to go to a tea shop?" Levi questioned.

"Well i thought that you might want to get more tea... But i also thought that you might want to get one that they don't have at the shop we usually go to, to get your tea..." i reply looking down and fidgeting with my scarf I wonder if he is mad.

"Good answer" he simply replies.

I look up at him in surprise and just stare and him i notice that when i look closely i can see his attractiveness i did not notice before i guess i was to concentrated on training. We just stare at each other i didn't notice when but we slowly got closer to one another and are now a face to face. He slowly rises his head .I slightly laugh inside since he is still shorter then me. I lower my head a little right when we were a centimetre apart... the tea pot goes off signalling that the water was

ready. We spring apart Levi quickly turns around to prepare the tea for us. I can feel my heart beat rising in speed.

Levis POV

I start preparing the tea thinking fuck so close then this stupid tea had to go off. I finally prepare the tea and put the cups on the little table in the kitchen. I turn to look at her but she is already beside me taking a sip of her tea. I look at her shocked because she does not even look infected by how close we were to kissing. I watch for her reaction.

"mmmmm"

I look at her astonished that she could actually look content and not just have a strait line on her face. As she puts the cup down i had enough, I step closer to her step on my tippy toes fucking shortness i take my hand and cup her face as i pull her closer to my face i can see the look of surprise on her face. I quickly close my eyes and lock my lips over hers into a sweet and chaste kiss. As i start pulling away i sense her hands come up and yank and my collar closer to her to deepen the kiss. I smirk in between the kiss and bring my other hand to rest on her waist as we passionately kiss. As we slowly realize we need to breath we pull away breathless i look at her with amazement and content that she did not try to push me away she feels the same way. I look at her and grin she turns away to try and hide her tomatoes face but turns back to give me a small smile. I look at her with a surprised face because she actually smiled she actually had emotion on her face. I smile back at her well i try too...but it ends up being a goofy grin. I put both my hands around her waist and pulls her closer and ask her quietly

"Be my girlfriend? we are finally free from the pain even thought the memories still remain no more of the bad memories can be created" I ask with a content look on my face.

"Yes,Yes i will be your girlfriend" MIkasa replies with a smile on her face.

"Too think we used to hate each other" Levi says chuckling softly.

"Yeah" Mikasa replies and kisses me on the cheek.

End

Ok that was the end of this Attack On Titan Drabble i will be posting !


End file.
